7days: The ShadowWalker
by scottsman
Summary: Someone sends Olga running back to NNL on a wild goose chase right before her date is arrested. who is this man of the shadows and how much does he know about her, her hidden feelings for Frank and project Back-step.
1. Default Chapter

Daniel Grissom, the owner and operator of the Silver Queen Hotel and Casino in Las Vegas, was standing in front of the mirror in his office giving himself one last glance over before going down to the restaurant to meet his date. He turned and was almost out the door when the phone rang. Turning and walking back to the desk he picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" he said

"Boss it's me Rico," said the Voice on the other end.

"Rico!" he hollered, "You'd better have a darn good reason for calling me. You know I don't like to keep my dates waiting!"

"I know, Boss," said Rico, "but this is important, the police just busted Johnny Lowmax, Jake Denali, and your entire Coney Island and Atlantic City operations!"

"WHAT!" hollered Grissom as Rico cringed on the other end of the line and jerked the phone away from his ear, "How?!"

"I don't know exactly, it seems that there's some mysterious source that handed the police and airtight case against both of those guys as well as the crooked cops you had working for you in both Police departments. They refer to him as The Shadow-walker some sort of codename I think."

"Listen, Rico," growled Grissom "I want you to tell your boys to stop standing around, find this joker and shut him up before he connects us to those rackets!"

"All right, Boss," said Rico, "but that won't be easy because not even the police know what he looks like."

"Don't start making excuses Rico just find him!" Grissom snapped before slamming the phone down on its cradle with enough force to shake the floor boards. Regaining his composure he walked out the door and down the stairs to restaurant never noticing the pair of glowing red eyes that were watching him from the shadow in the corner of the office where they had appeared a moment before. His date was sitting his private booth waiting for him.

"Olga, my dear," he said kissing the red-head's hand, "I'm so sorry I kept you waiting but I got a phone call as I was walking out the door."

"It's alright Daniel," said Olga in her softly accented voice. "I know how that goes."

**MEANWHILE…BACK AT N.N.L…**

Donavan Channing walked into Frank Parkers quarters. Frank was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling and he didn't even acknowledge Donovan's presence.

"Frank will you stop sulking?" said Donavan, Frank just huffed.

"What's the matter with him?" asked Ramsey who had just walked in on them.

"He's jealous because Olga's on a date with someone that's not him." Replied Channing

"HA," laughed Ramsey, "What makes him think that Dr. Vukavitch would possible be interested in a nut-job like him?!" A split second later Ramsey landed in the hallway right a Bradley Talmadge's feet blood oozing from his nose.

"What happened?" asked Talmadge. Donovan shrugged

"Ramsey ran his mouth once too often." He replied Talmadge look at Ramsey and rolled his eyes. Then he stepped over Ramsey and walked on down the hallway.

Grissom and Olga were sitting at the table chatting about nothing in particular when a waiter appeared and handed Grissom a message. Grissom opened it and Froze the message was made up of two words.

**YOU'RE NEXT!**

"J.J.," said Grissom flagging down one of his security guards find that waiter and ask him who gave him that message!"

"Is something wrong?" asked Olga when the security guard and left.

"No, no," Said Grissom, remembering where he was. Neither nor Olga noticed the young dark-haired man sitting at the bar smiling at Grissom's reaction. A few minutes later Olga's phone rang.

"Olga," said Bradley Talmadge on the other end, "Conundrum has landed and he's in bad shape we need you back at the base on the double!"

"I'm sorry Daniel," said Olga as she hung up, "I afraid an emergency has come up and I'll have to take a rain-check on dinner!"

"Of course," said Grissom, "a physician's work is never done." Olga jumped up and practically ran to her car never noticing that mysterious young man standing on the curve closing a cell phone as he watched her drive away. Suddenly the young man's eye's lit up and his form slowly faded away into nothingness as a throaty laugh pierced the night air.

Twenty minutes after she left the hotel Olga rushed into N.N.L. much to the surprise of Donovan and Ramsey and went straight into the infirmary. A second later came out.

"Where's Fra- Mr. Parker?" she asked

"In his room on his bed he hasn't moved." Replied Ramsey

"I can't believe you guys letting him lie in his room when he should be in the infirmary." Olga snapped as she ran towards Frank's quarters. Donovan and Ramsey exchanged bewildered looks and followed her. Olga burst into Frank's room and found him stretched out on his bed with his eyes closed. Without hesitating she ripped open his shirt and found nothing but the well defined chest and abdomen that Frank always had.

"He's just fine." She said a split before looking up to meet Franks surprised expression.

"Olga," he said eyes twinkling, "Don't you think that we're rushing things a little?" he pointed to Donavan and Ramsey who were standing in the open door way salvaging what was left of their Jaws from where they had cracked the floor after seeing Olga rip open Frank's shirt.

"I mean you didn't even close the door." Olga jumped up looking indignant.

"Of all the low sneaky underhanded tricks." she hollered, "calling me in the middle of my date imitating Bradley Talmadge and bringing me back here with some bull and cock story about you being hurt in a back-step."

"First, Olga," said Frank, "it's cock and bull story and second I never called you. Yes, I was jealous but I would never stoop that low."

"He's telling the Truth," said Donovan, "Check the out going calls, Frank hasn't made one call all evening."

Just then there attention was drawn to the T.V. set and the pictures in was showing of Daniel Grissom being led away in handcuffs. Frank turned up the volume.

"**_These are pictures of our breaking story," _**Said the Anchor, "**_Police working on information from an anonymous source recently discovered that Daniel Grissom the owner of the Silver Queen hotel and Casino in Las Vegas is in reality Darien "Pretty Boy" Grissom a hood that the police suspect was the head of a large scale illegal gambling ring that covered multiple states as well as various other crimes too numerous to mention."_**

"Well," Said Donovan, "it looks like this whole thing was a blessing in disguise."

"Why do all my dates seem to end this way?" asked Olga, "I'm usually a pretty decent judge of character." Frank put his arm around Olga.

"Don't be to hard on yourself," said Frank, "Even the best of us get fooled sometimes. You're human Olga and humans make mistakes. The Question his who made that phone call and how much does he know about us?!"

**TBC Please Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Six months later… **_

Two guards stood watch outside the computer room at the main NSA Headquarters in Washington D.C. both of them thinking how boring this assignment was. Suddenly inside the computer mainframe room a dark form walked out of the shadows that blanketed the dark room. He walked over to the main console opened the keyboard and began to work

Meanwhile, in convention hall in the next building there was a swank party going on, and Olga was standing in the middle of it. She, Talmadge, Donovan, Ramsey, and Parker had come to Washington to attend the reception for the newly appointed Foreign Ambassador that was being hosted by three of the most influential senators around, Vincent Pierson, Jackson Tate and Paul Smathers. The only reason Frank had come was because no one was willing to leave him at NNL by himself they already knew Frank could outsmart the other guards without even trying very hard.

Before they left Olga had made Frank promise that he wouldn't do anything to sabotage her chances of meeting any eligible men at the party. Frank had promised-with his fingers crossed behind his back the entire time.

Olga now stood talking to a tall dark-haired man in a tuxedo. Frank stood nearby and watched the whole thing as he shoved another cracker coated with caviar in his mouth.

"Hey Bradley," said Frank, "who's that guy that Olga's talking to?"

"Oh that's Judd Mowry Jr., a real hotshot, thinks he's God's gift to women thinks of himself as the real James Bond and his father Judd Mowry Sr. is an even bigger Jackass."

After a few minutes Mowry stepped away from Olga and went to get them some champagne from the waiter. Frank bent down as though he was adjusting his shoe and place one of the Caviar crackers on the floor caviar side down then he straightened up and with a flick of his foot slid the cracker right under the foot of Olga's would be suitor. Mowry's foot slid backwards sharply as soon has it hit the lubricated cracked he lurched forward and slammed into the waiter causing him to dump his entire tray of champagne filled glass into the fireplace. The resulting explosion and flare up set the back Mrs. Tate's dress on fire. Senator Tate jumped up and using the water pitcher put the fire out before his wife was hurt. Then he whirled around and glared at Mowry.

"MOWRY, He Thundered, "YOU CLUMSY IDIOT!" Tate turned to two of the secret service officers,

"Get him out of here," he snapped, "We can't have him setting anyone else on fire."

Talmadge turned and looked at Frank who was biting his lip and trying not to laugh as Mowry was being led away yelling that it wasn't his fault and Tate's wife went storming out with half of her skirt gone.

"Frank," Said Talmadge, "I didn't see that." Frank noticed that Talmadge kept looking at something in the palm of his hand. Finally Frank's curiosity got the better of him.

"What do you keep looking at?" he asked Talmadge smiled a proud grandpa smile and opened his hand to reveal a small picture. In the picture his granddaughter stood there in a white Karate uniform called a gi and a bright red belt that was tied around her waist. Behind her in the picture stood a smiling dark haired teenage boy who was wearing a gi with a red top, black belt, and the various other insignias of an instructor.

"My granddaughter just got her red belt," said Talmadge, "The young man in the picture with her is her instructor, or as she says it, her sensei. His name is Lee Cranston, and they say he is amazingly skilled for one so young, a master of three types of martial arts."

Olga came walking over to them and was just about to say something when the stately air of the party was shattered into a thousand fragments by the sound of shattering glass and the cry,

"Get that guy he was hacking into the NSA mainframe!"

Looking up the trio saw a black clad figure drop through the sky light and land on the long table in the middle of the room. When he straightened up they saw that he was wearing a black shirt and pants and over that he was wearing a black overcoat. He also wore a broad brimmed Leather hat and a sort of thin red scarf over his mouth and nose. The most noticeable thing about him was his eyes they were deep and soul-full and they seemed to glow with an inhuman red light. He closed his eyes and stood there in the center of the table seemingly unaware of the federal agents that were closing in on him with their guns drawn. Suddenly at the last second his eyes popped open and the agents that surrounded him were blasted backwards by an unseen force shattering windows and slamming into walls and doors. When the mayhem was over and the people looked back toward the table there was no one there the mysterious stranger was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly as they stood there the lights dimmed and a deep throaty laugh echoed pierced the air and sent chills down the spine of all that heard it.

Bradley Talmadge sat in his office staring at his computer monitor as he tried to com up with some way to rationalize what he had seen at the part. A smile came to his face as he recalled the moment after the laugh had dissipated and Olga had discovered to her horror that she was standing there holding on to Frank's hand for dear life. Then his expression turned serious. Who was this mysterious stranger and how did he get into the mainframe room undetected.

Suddenly the dark figure was standing in front of him.

"Mr. Talmadge," he said, "We need to talk."


End file.
